This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Healthcare providers'perception of and concern regarding opiate addiction can be major barriers to appropriate care. Further, use of sometimes high doses of opiates for acute and chronic pain management in SCD has led to concerns of inappropriate opiate dependence and addiction. This study address the lack of supportive evidence for determining appropriate opiate prescribing in SCD, we propose a basic pilot study to characterize the pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of morphine in segments of our SCD population. This pilot study will greatly inform the sickle cell community and prepare the ground for larger scale trials of opioid use in SCD To determine the pharmacokinetic (morphine-3-glucuronide (M3G) and morphine-6-glucuronide (M6G) and pharmacodynamic (subjective, cognitive, cardiovascular and analgesic) effects of morphine (IV and PO) using a dose response design in 3 groups: 1. Sickle cell disease patients not treated chronically with opioids, 2. Sickle cell disease patients receiving chronic opioid treatment, 3. Control African-American participants without substance use disorders or current opioid use matched by age, race, gender, and weight.